A Revelation
by DarkStarDrusilla
Summary: Willow casts a spell with very strange consequences...........................spuffy. please review!
1. Undependable Friends

A Revelation: Chapter1: Undependable Friends  
  
On patrol one night  
  
"Crap!" Spike exclaimed, "I was hoping for a quiet night. Don't they ever take a day off from turning?"  
"Guess not," Buffy mumbled as she prepared for the fight. The stupid fledglings came toward them, ignorant of the fact that their immortality was about to be short-lived.  
  
A few hours later  
  
"Ow! That bloody well hurts!" Spike complained.  
"Is it my fault that you got hurt?" Buffy said exasperatedly.  
"As a matter of fact it bloody well is," Spike answered her. "If you hadn't gotten that demon all ticked off and confused, it wouldn't have bothered me!"  
Buffy sighed. "You're hopeless, you know that?" Buffy said, throwing up her hands in frustration.  
"Just help me back to my crypt, can you do that much?" Spike questioned.  
"You're not going back there," she said thoroughly determined to make him angry.  
"Why not?"  
"'Cause I don't feel like making who-knows-how-many trips to help you," she answered. "You're going to Giles's."  
  
Giles's house  
  
"Absolutely not!" Giles argued, "I will not take him in! There's no bloody way in hell that he's staying here!"  
"But Giles-"  
"No, Buffy," and with that he closed the door in her face.  
  
Xander's house  
  
"Hey! Buff ..........Spike. Great to see-"  
"Xander, can you let Spike stay at your house?" Buffy desperately asked.  
"No way! Uh-huh" Xander crossed his arms and shook his head.  
"But Xander-"  
"Sorry, Buff, but my house is closed to all evil pain in the butt vampires who do absolutely nothing," and with that they faced another closed door.  
  
An hour later outside Willow's house  
  
They went to everyone they knew, friends and enemies alike, and faced the same answer: a closed door.  
"Oh, great! That's just perfect!" Buffy sighed thoroughly disgusted with her friends. She hurriedly helped her companion to his feet, and turned away from Willow's house.  
On Buffy's porch outside her front door  
  
"Okay, this is our last possible choice," Buffy said reluctantly as she opened her front door.  
"Whatever you say, pet," Spike replied coolly.  
  
In Buffy's entrance hall  
  
"Hi, Mom, this is Spike. He needs to hang with us for a while," Buffy said uncertainly. "Um, you know what? Why don't you sit in there and get better acquainted while I prepare a room for him." She pointed towards the living room. They waited till she left before speaking.  
"Do I know you?" Joyce asked.  
"Um, open house. You came at with an axe. 'You get away from my daughter'?" Spike answered uncertainly.  
"Oh," Joyce said uncomfortably.  
  
In the spare bedroom  
  
"Uh, Buffy?" Joyce Summers approached her daughter cautiously. "Why did you invite a delinquent into our house?"  
"Oh .... Well, he needs help and what would Jesus do?"  
  
Buffy's bedroom  
  
That night Buffy couldn't get over how gross it was to have Spike in her house. Who knows what he's doing? I'm scared to think about it.  
  
Spike's bedroom, Spike POV  
  
This is pathetic. The 'Big Bad', William the Bloody, sleeping in the Slayer's house? Like a guest? That's how far he had fallen. No wonder Dru had left him. She was right. He was now the Slayer's toy to use and throw away as she pleases.  
She was the one in control. 


	2. The Spell

A Revelation: Chapter 2: The Spell  
  
Buffy's room  
The next morning Buffy awoke to a fresh spring day. Strange, she thought. I feel so heavy. When she tried to move she found herself paralyzed with pain. "Mom?"  
"She already left, pet," Spike answered from his room next door.  
"Spike?" Buffy asked weakly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you help me? I can't move," she said pathetically.  
"Are you lazy today, Slayer?" he drawled as walked into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks. "What the-? How the bloody hell did you get like this, Slayer!?" he asked incredulously. He rushed to her side and helped her up. "We got to get you to the Watcher's," he said gently.  
  
Giles's house  
  
"Come on, Giles, come on! Answer the door!" Spike silently urged the Watcher on.  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Giles yelled through the door.  
"Giles!" Spike banged on the door.  
"Spike? What the-?" Giles said in disbelief as he opened the door.  
"She's in pain," Spike interrupted.  
"Let's get her to a doctor this doesn't look mystical, which in other words means it is way out of my expertise."  
  
Sunny dale hospital  
  
"What is it, doctor?" Buffy asked fearfully.  
"I'm going to have to run more tests, but........."  
"But what?" Buffy asked.  
"As far as I can see.......you're pregnant," he said matter of factly.  
"What!?! How could this happen? I haven't had a boyfriend for over a year!" Buffy couldn't understand how this had happened.  
"Well, that's what we are trying to find out: who the father is," the doctor replied trying to calm her.  
  
A few hours later, at Giles's house  
  
"Test results are back in... .....it seems that Spike here is the father." Giles heaved a sigh as he put the phone back in its cradle.  
"What!?!" Buffy and Spike exclaimed in unison.  
"How the bloody hell did this happen? I knew it! I knew it! I knew I should have never ganged up with you bloody poofs!" Spike shouted to nobody in particular shaking his head.  
"Don't blame me! That's what the doctor said on the phone! I'm only the messenger!" Giles said defensively. "Oh my god! This can't be real. It's a nightmare that's it. I'll wake up tomorrow and I won't be pregnant with Spike's baby. Wake up, Buffy, come on, wake up now," Buffy tried to calm down. When she finally did, she was curled up on Giles's couch trying to wake up from her 'nightmare'. Giles didn't say a word. He just turned, went into his bedroom, and closed the door. He stayed there for several hours not making a sound. Spike, on the other hand, smoked two whole packs of cigarettes. That's how Willow, Xander, and Anya found them, five hours later.  
  
Flash forward 5 hours  
  
"What's with you guys? You act like somebody just died or something," Xander asked really concerned for Buffy's sake.  
Giles was the first one to break the silence that had plagued them for so long, "Buffy's pregnant."  
"What?!" Xander had been expecting the usual: apocalypses, someone dying, Buffy dating a new guy, but he hadn't been expecting this. "Who's the father?" he asked making a mental note in his mind to kill whoever it was.  
"Why do you want to know?" Giles asked suspiciously.  
"'Cause I want to break his legs," Xander explained simply.  
"Xander!" Anya scolded. "This should be a celebration. Buffy will have a beautiful baby!"  
"Um, Buffy?" Willow asked timidly.  
"What, Will?" Buffy replied wearily.  
"Were you pregnant before yesterday?" Willow said cautiously.  
"No...not that I know of..." Buffy said uncertainly.  
"Oh my god! Buffy I'm so sorry!" Willow burst into tears.  
"What did you do, Will?" Buffy raised her voice in anger.  
"I did a spell......... so that you could take a break...... from Slayer Buffy.... so you could be Fun Buffy for awhile.........." Willow gasped out between sobs.  
"How long?" Buffy tried to keep her anger in check.  
"Five months......" Willow couldn't hide her guilt over her blunder.  
Buffy turned to Giles, "How far along am I?"  
"Seven months," Giles answered reluctantly.  
"Thanks a lot, Will. You do realize that you knocked me up with Spike's demon spawn?" Buffy said sarcastically.  
"What!?" Xander roared.  
"Thanks a lot, Slayer! Exactly how I had planned my day: help you, get a kid, and have Xander pissed at me. What an absolutely wonderful day! Probably the best I ever had!" Spike snapped. 


	3. Decisions

A Revelation: Chapter 3: Decisions  
  
Buffy's room  
  
"You know, Buffy, now that I think about it, it wouldn't be too bad. I can imagine me and Oz babysitting it while mommy and daddy kill the bad evil demons who are trying to end the world," Willow's voice said over the phone.  
'God, my life is not meant to be normal,' Buffy thought. "If I wasn't so far along I would have an abortion. That's how joyful I am about this little bundle of hell inside me," Buffy replied flatly.  
"Uh, Buffy? I know I've said it a thousand times, but here goes... I'm really sorry," Willow sounded so sincere; she really was beating herself up over this.  
Buffy heaved a sigh, "Yeah, I know."  
"Are you sure?" Willow said uncertainly.  
"I'm positive; I'll talk to you later, okay?" Buffy tried to reassure her friend.  
"Oh, okay....." Willow's voice trailed off.  
"Don't worry I'll be fine," Buffy said confidently.  
"O.K., then, bye"  
"Bye" As she was about to put the phone back, it rang again, "Hello?"  
"Buffy, its Xander and Anya's on the extension," Xander's voice rang clearly through the phone.  
"Hi, Buffy! You're gonna keep the baby, right? I mean it would be fun to help you take you take care of it," Anya quickly interrupted him before he could say anything more.  
"Glad you think so, Anya," Buffy said heavily.  
"Anya, do you remember our little talk about when to keep things to oneself? When not to babble about every-?" Xander reprimanded her.  
"Its okay, Xander. Willow and Oz just told me the same thing," she interrupted, she sighed; "I guess I'm keeping it."  
  
Buffy's room, flash forward a few hours  
  
"I know you're there," Buffy said to the figure at her window.  
"Oh, I suppose I'm a bit rusty at the stalking game, unlike my Sire," he said sounding embarrassed.  
"What do you want?" Buffy asked ignoring the reference to her ex.  
"I wanted to know whether you were keeping it," he said leaning his head on the window sill.  
"I am, I suppose, too late for an abortion and there are no known mystical ways of getting rid of it so I guess I'm stuck with it....."  
"You are? That's great!" he exclaimed happily.  
A look of pure astonishment flashed across her face. She shot him a questioning look.  
"I-I mean, that's good," he recovered quickly.  
"Spike? Am I detecting a joyful attitude? I know you're having fun with my predicament, but-?" Buffy said uncertainly.  
"Oh, uh, gotta go" and with that he jumped out the window and was gone.  
"So, William the Bloody can be happy without death, destruction, and chaos, who would have saw that coming?" Buffy muttered under her breath.  
  
The next day  
  
The next morning she woke up to a familiar blonde head on her stomach. She looked down to see Spike fast asleep, purring. "Good, Kitty," she quipped and patted him on the head. He smiled in his sleep. 'I guess I'm getting a package deal. Two for one special. Do a spell, get a kid, and boyfriend is free.' Later when she asked what he had been doing, he simply answered, "Listening to the heartbeat."  
  
Giles's house  
  
"So, Giles how's the Buffster?" Xander asked thoroughly disgusted with Willow's blunder.  
"As well as can be expected," Giles took off his glasses and started cleaning them with his hanker chief. "She has to face her family now."  
"Oh, great," Xander said sarcastically. "This should be a walk in the park."  
"I'm afraid that however blunt you are, you are correct; this won't be easy for Joyce to handle," Giles remarked, putting his glasses back on.  
  
Buffy's room that night  
  
"What do you want, Spike?" Buffy asked, completely used to his nightly visits.  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted me to be there, you know, when you talk to your mom." Spike said uncomfortably.  
"Well....... I don't know.... I never really thought about it......" Buffy said staring at her feet.  
"Oh.....I guess maybe I shouldn't be there. I mean, it's your family and if I'm there ...........I might make things worse........." he said slowly. "I'll just go then."  
"No, don't go. ... It's not like I don't want you involved with the baby and the responsibilities connected with it, it's just ....." Buffy's voice trailed off.  
"I don't belong in your world," Spike finished for her.  
There was an awkward silence.  
"I'd better go." Spike said. He knew very well what the Slayer and her friends were like.  
"Do you want to go on patrol tomorrow night?" Buffy asked awkwardly.  
Spike quirked his eyebrow at her. 'Did the Slayer just ask him out on a date?'  
"Are you sure it won't hurt the baby if you fight?" Spike asked knowingly.  
"Oh.......I guess I never thought about that," Buffy said slowly.  
"See, Slayer, you do need me to take care of you," Spike quipped.  
"Yeah I do," Buffy said quietly.  
"What did you say, Slayer? 'Cause if my vamp ears deceive me I think I just heard you say that you needed me," Spike quirked his eyebrow again.  
"I do," Buffy said clearly.  
Spike shot her a questioning look as if asking her whether she was sick or something.  
"Don't give me that, Spike. You know very well that I need your help and support if I'm going to have a healthy hell child," she said very plainly. "And you'd better show that help and support buster or I'm going to stake you."  
Spike chuckled. "Mommy's mad."  
"'Because Daddy's being a pain in the neck," she retorted playfully.  
Spike became silent. Dru and he used play like this when she was in her right mind which was very rare but enjoyable all the same.  
"Spike? What's wrong?" Buffy's words cut into his thoughts.  
"Nothing," he said flatly.  
She walked over to him and sat next to him on the windowsill. "Tell me," she said seriously. "Did I say something wrong?"  
"No, it's just that......back in the day on the rare occasions that Dru was in her right mind we used to talk like this and have lots of fun and I guess the memories me and her shared haven't stopped eating away at me yet," he said looking at the stars.  
She didn't say anything. She wanted to let him wallow in his sorrows for a few more minutes. She could tell that however violent and scheming he was there was still one reason behind it: love and compassion. For once she was seeing William, not Spike. William, who wrote god awful poetry about love and women. William, who loved his mother. Not the destructive Spike. She slowly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "How about now? Are those gnawing memories going away now?" she whispered into his ear.  
"No..........." he replied playful once more.  
She leaned closer and turned his head and kissed him again. "Now?"  
"Not yet almost though......." He whispered back.  
She sat in his lap and kissed deeply probing her tongue into his mouth. "Now?"  
"Who is Dru? I can't seem to recall anyone by that name.........." he quipped taken away by her kisses.  
She laughed and the next thing she knew they were on the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. They had fallen out the window! She giggled. They had probably woken up the whole neighborhood!  
"Maybe we should stay away from windows during our little sessions," Spike joked. 


	4. A New Home

A Revelation: Chapter 4: A New Home   
  
The next day in Buffy's room  
  
Buffy woke and stared at the ceiling, "What the hell is happening to me? How did that happen? Since when do I comfort and make out with Spike? I usually hate him!"  
  
Her mind answered her 'Because the Spike you knew wasn't there last night.'  
  
Buffy's living room  
  
"Mom, Dawn I need to talk to you," Buffy said in a business like tone.  
  
"What is it, Buffy?" her mother asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's up, Buffy?" Dawn asked casually.  
  
"Well, guess what? I have some interesting news," Buffy said slowly. "Mom, you're going to be a grandmother and Dawn, you're going to be an aunt."  
  
"What are you saying, Buffy?" her mother asked cautiously.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Buffy said looking at her feet.  
  
"What? How could you let this happen? Didn't you even think about what happen with Angel? I can't believe you-"Joyce Summers shrieked.  
  
"Mom, it's not like that!" Buffy said loudly trying to calm her down.  
  
"Who's the father?" Dawn asked excitedly.  
  
"Now, that's a good question. Care to comment, Buffy?" her mother asked.  
  
"Spike...." Buffy started.  
  
"What?!" her mother shrieked.  
  
"Oh my god! This is so cool!" Dawn squealed.  
  
"Spike? How .........no you didn't........did you?" Buffy's mother asked incredulous.  
  
"No, Mom. Willow did a spell that backfired and Spike....." Buffy began.  
  
"Oh, great! Just perfect! Exactly what I wanted! A 200 year old vampire in the family! That will look just perfect on the census records! A mother, two daughters, a vampire who been around for 200 years, and said vampire's demon child from hell! How completely normal!" her mother said sarcastically.  
  
"Mom, calm down-"Buffy tried desperately to calm her.  
  
"Calm down? I'm past trying to calm down! I can't even look at you the same way anymore!" Buffy's mother was on the rampage.  
  
"But I thought you liked Spike!" Buffy protested.  
  
"I do! But that don't mean I want him in the family! God! Buffy, what were you thinking!" Joyce couldn't control herself.  
  
"Mom,-"Buffy tried yet again to calm her mother.  
  
"That's it! I can't even look at you! If you aren't going to get an abortion than you aren't going to live here!" Joyce finally burst out.  
  
"Mom, don't you think you could give Buffy a break? After all it wasn't her fault. It wasn't like she asked for this," Dawn came to her sister's defense.  
  
"If you're going to go to her defense, then I guess you're going too," Joyce snapped back.  
  
"What? Mom-"Dawn objected.  
  
"No, she's right. Let's go get our things," Buffy interrupted quietly.  
  
They gathered all their belongings and left that very night. Without even a goodbye.  
  
On the walk from Buffy's house to Spike's crypt  
  
"You okay, pet?" Spike asked concerned. He didn't want her unhappy.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," she answered halfheartedly. "it's just that after my mom threw me out I felt fine, no big, but to add to all my other problems she threw Dawn out too. All because Dawn didn't mind about the baby. God, she sounded happy about it. She wouldn't stop going on about how 'cool' it was. Willow's no help. She's been all 'mopey girl' ever since Oz left her. Xander never did care for it in the first place. And Anya does whatever Xander tells her to do." Buffy heaved a sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry, luv. It's my fault. I should have let you get an abortion. I don't deserve it or you," Spike said guiltily.  
  
"No, you do deserve it and even better than me. And maybe I deserve lower than you and it." Buffy reassured him as she curled into his embrace.  
  
"Is this a private conversation or can I join in when you're done being all mushy gushy?" Dawn interrupted.  
  
"Hey, Little Bit," Spike said politely, secretly cursing her timing.  
  
"Don't worry, Dawn, we're not going to leave you out of anything," Buffy answered her, quickly pulling away from Spike.  
  
Spike's crypt  
  
Spike threw open the door. "Welcome to your new home!" he joked.  
  
"Do you have a television?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's right over there by the chairs........" Spike began.  
  
"Great! I'll talk to you guys later," Dawn exclaimed as she bound over to the TV and plopped in Spike's favorite chair.  
  
"Hey, hey, watch the leather! That's my favorite chair!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Whatever," Dawn replied paying more attention to her favorite show: Married.....With Children.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike whined.  
  
"Dawn, listen to Spike," Buffy said not really paying much attention.  
  
"Why?" Dawn asked.  
  
"' Cause he's sort of like your step dad," Buffy answered simply.  
  
"Hey! I'm only half responsible for only one kid here and that one isn't even born yet!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"Cool!" Dawn exclaimed. "I have a cool step dad!"  
  
"Buffy-"Spike started again.   
  
"Would you two quit bickering and help me unpack?!" Buffy exploded.  
  
"Sorry, luv," Spike said, hanging his head.  
  
"Sorry, Buffy," Dawn apologized.  
  
Flash forward a few hours  
  
"So....Dawn is asleep......and we're alone...." Spike said sensually.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy said playfully, curling up next to him on his bed.  
  
"Ooo, Mommy's in a good mood," Spike remarked wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Buffy laughed, "'Cause Daddy stopped fighting with Dawnie."  
  
He chuckled and kissed her deeply.  
  
She was lost in his kiss.   
  
"How was that?" Spike raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Angel's got nothing on you," Buffy smiled and closed her eyes, just feeling his icy warm embrace. 


	5. The Next Day

**A Revelation: Chapter 5: The Next Day**

_Spike's crypt the next day_

Buffy awoke the next day with her head on Spike's bare muscled chest. He was holding her so possessively; as if he was afraid she'd fade away in the night like a dream. She slowly, silently broke free of his death grip on her. 'Have to check on Dawn,' was only thought in her mind. She slipped into her Joe Boxer slippers and went upstairs to the main part of the crypt. When she finally saw her sister, sleeping soundly on the sarcophagus that used to be Spike's bed, she paused. Seeing her sister sleeping in Spike's crypt reminded her of why they were there. It took her several minutes before she realized she should get Dawn ready for school, just because they weren't at home didn't mean Dawn couldn't go to school like any other day.

_Dawn POV_

Dawn felt a light tapping on her shoulder. She groaned. "Okay, Okay, I'm up," she mumbled sleepily.

When she opened her eyes and found herself looking at her Pj clad sister, and not her mother, did the day be fore's events come flooding back to her. "Buffy?"

"Come on, Dawnie. It's time for school. Wouldn't want to be late," her sister smiled wanly.

"But, Buffy-"Dawn whined.

"No 'buts', Dawn," her sister scolded her.

"Awwwwww........you're no fun," Dawn pouted.

"Now, Dawn. Just because Mom kicked us out doesn't mean you can't go to school. Now get ready," Buffy replied.

"Fine," Dawn said unhappily.

When she was dressed in jeans and a peasant top, she walked out the door into the surrounding cemetery without breakfast. She was going to eat at school.

As she reached the gates, she heard a shout, "Dawn! There you are! I was waiting for you at your house for nearly twenty minutes! What were you doing in the cemetery, looking for vampire boyfriends?" Janice babbled. Not exactly, Dawn thought. More like my sister's vampire boyfriend

"Oh, I was early and felt like a walk," Dawn lied quickly. Friend or no friend, Janice was a gossip. If everyone at school found out that she and Buffy were living with Spike in a cemetery, her life would be over. "So, what do you think of J.T.?" she quickly changed the subject.

As they walked to school, Janice babbled again about her life and everyone in it.

This is going to be a long day, Dawn sighed as she walked into Sunny dale High.

_Back at the crypt_

As soon as Dawn had left, Buffy went back down into the lower floor of their new bizarre home. "Spike?" she called. He was still asleep. She padded over to him and kissed him lightly. He stirred. "Nice way to wake up," he murmured.

"Spike, normally I'd let you do this whole 'vampire nocturnal' thing, but I have a doctor's appointment," Buffy said leaning her head against his chest.

"Isn't it daylight out? Won't I burn up on the way?" Spike asked worriedly.

"Yes, but I knew you'd want to be there, so I rented a black car- figured you'd like the color- with tinted windows, so I don't have Kentucky fried Spike sitting next to me at the doctor's office," Buffy explained.

"Oh, that's all bloody well and good, but how-?" Spike asked again.

"I got you a new blanket. Oh, and it's your favorite color: black," Buffy assured him again.

"Well, here are three words I thought I'd never say: Thank you, Buffy," Spike smirked.

"You're welcome, Spike. Anyway, I already did the 'mom' thing and shipped Dawn off to school," Buffy replied.

"That'd be bloody interesting........" Spike mused.

"What?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Seeing your best friend coming out of a cemetery," Spike chuckled.

_At the doctor's office_

"We're going to do an ultrasound, so the father may be present," the doctor told the nurse who was keeping Spike in the waiting room.

"Yes, sir," the nursed replied and went out and got Spike.

"Bloody Wanker," Spike muttered, some what pissed that he hadn't been allowed in before.

"Okay, here we go," he said as he put the metal indicator to Buffy's some what- bigger-than-usual stomach. "Well, it looks fairly healthy....."

"What is it? A boy or a girl?" Buffy asked curiously.

"It's hard to tell but it looks like a boy," the doctor replied studying the screen.

"Well, what do you know, Buffy? Billy's doing alright. Guess we're not complete failures at this......" Spike smiled.

"Billy?" Buffy asked uncertainly.

"Got to have a name, doesn't he?" Spike explained casually.

Spike chuckled, "You're right, Buffy, that is a first."

_Buffy, out shopping_

Buffy went to the butcher shop to get Spike more blood. She needed to get dinner for her and Dawn anyway. Spike kept trying to get her to wait till dusk so he could get it himself, but she insisted. She thought maybe Spike and Dawn needed a little bonding time. After all, they hadn't been able to talk lately with all the commotion about the baby. I wonder how that's going..........

_Spike's crypt, after school, Spike POV_

"So," Spike said staring at the floor, a few minutes after Dawn bound through the crypt door without warning and almost burnt Spike to a cinder. "How was school?"

Dawn stared at the same spot of floor Spike was staring at wondering what he was thinking. "Fine," she answered with a nod of her head, "So..... How was the doctor's?"

"Fine," Spike replied.

A heavy awkward silence fell between the two.

"So....... See you later," Dawn jumped up from her seat beside Spike on her bed, and walked to the TV that Spike had snitched.

"Okay....." Spike muttered knowing that that had been their 5 second bonding. That went well..... can't wait till Buffy gets home. Little bit is fun but its been over 200 years since I was her age, and back then there was no such thing as radio let alone a TV........

_Flash forward a few hours_

Buffy walked into the crypt carrying a bunch of groceries. "Dawn? Spike? Little help here."

Dawn got up from Spike's favorite chair and helped Buffy with the groceries.

"Where's Spike?" Buffy asked curiously.

"He's in the shower," Dawn answered simply as she helped Buffy put away the groceries.

"Dawn, as soon as he's finished you should probably head that way and get ready for bed," Buffy reminded her.

"Okay, Buffy," Dawn rolled her eyes as Spike came upstairs, bare-chested.

"Hello, luv, back finally?" Spike raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"Yes, I am. And what do you mean 'finally'?" Buffy shot back.

"Well, I missed you...." Spike started.

"I missed you too, honey," Buffy smiled.

"How much?" Spike asked playfully.

She kissed him, "Only a whole lot."

He smiled.

"So, Spike? How was your bonding time with Dawn?" Buffy asked after Dawn retreated downstairs to as she put it, 'escape the grossness'

"Fine," Spike said cautiously.

"That's good," she kissed him again. "I like hearing about how well you're getting along."

"Oh, really?" Spike smirked mischievously.

"Yeah...." Buffy smiled.

"Well, we talked about school...." he began.

She kissed him.

"the baby....." he continued.

She stuck her tongue deep into his mouth.

"....and we stayed out of each other's way," Spike finished.

As she kissed him again, Dawn came up from the lower level of the crypt in her PJs, she rolled her eyes. "Get a room, why don't cha?" she muttered.


End file.
